


Reboot

by Ladyval



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyval/pseuds/Ladyval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Phil and Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting. I'm a bit nervous about it. Please be kind and I hope you enjoy it.

“Damn it!”

Phil looked up from his desk and frowned at the noise from the hallway. He had been deep into Chaucer when the yell had floated into his room. Another curse blistered the air and he sighed and closed his book to see what the fuss was about. He was surprised to see that it had actually come from the room across the hall. He hadn’t thought anyone would be here on spring break except losers like him whose family had decided to go to Greece for three weeks. He hesitated before knocking on the doorframe.

“What?” the guy at the computer didn’t even look up. He sat hunched over the screen, tapping the keyboard in the dim light. 

“Umm, I just heard you and wondered if everything was okay?” Phil said. 

“If everything was okay, I wouldn’t be swearing at this computer.” 

“Oh, well okay,” Phil turned to leave.

“Wait,” he got up and stepped forward. “You look like you know computers, you can help me.”

Phil frowned at the remark. He looked like he knew computers? Should he be insulted? Just because he wore glasses and wore a button up shirt? He started to make an angry retort when the guy finally stepped into the light. Phil’s jaw dropped as he finally got a look at the guy in front of him. He was gorgeous. He was some kind of god come to life with dark hair just brushing his broad shoulders. His biceps, dear lord, his biceps. His eyes met Phil’s and for a moment, he forgot to breathe. 

“…can you?”

Phil shook his head, realizing the guy was talking. “What?”

“So you can fix it?”

“I can fix it?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, you can fix it, can’t you?” The guy was starting to look concerned. “If not, I can find someone else.” 

“No, no, of course I can fix it,” Phil moved to the computer. “Just gimme a sec to see what’s going on.”

Phil stared at the computer in consternation, scanning the page pulled up on the screen. He tentatively poked a few keys and winced when all that happened was an obnoxious chime. He had no idea what was wrong and he opened his mouth to say this but then he looked at the guy again and swallowed. He figured that if he fixed the computer than the hot guy would owe him , maybe a drink, maybe even dinner, and maybe he’d get over the drought that had fallen over his love life. He kept fiddling with the keys, casting surreptitious looks at the other guy, trying not to drool. The silence grew oppressive but before he could speak, the god spoke up. 

“I’m Bucky, by the way. Bucky Barnes.”

Phil gulped as Bucky came closer to hover behind him. “Phil Coulson.”

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky pointed over Phil’s shoulder. “What if you tried this?”

Phil felt a quiver as Bucky’s arm brushed his back. Then he jerked his head up. “Wait, you know my name?”

Bucky shrugged, “Well, yeah, we’ve lived across from each other all semester.”

“Oh,” Phil sighed. “Of course.”

He continue to squint at the monitor and tried to ignore the pounding of his heart as Bucky leaned forward again. He shivered as Bucky’s breath floated past his ear. “Maybe if you did this?”

Phil frowned fighting the distraction. “ Umm, I don’t know.”

The room grew quiet for a little as Phil tried desperately to remember the lone computer class he’d been forced to take his junior year of high school. He found it hard to concentrate with Bucky mere inches from his back and occasional breaths of warm air gusting across his cheek. He closed his eyes briefly enjoying the sensation, and then sat up abruptly. 

“How about we just reboot it?” before he finished speaking, he had reached out and pushed the power button. 

“Oh, shit.” Bucky said. 

“What?” Phil said as the computer powered back on.

He glanced up and saw the look on Bucky’s face. He froze as a sudden realization occurred.“You didn’t save it, did you?”

Bucky shook his head and Phil face palmed. Dammit, dammit, dammit, ran through his head as he jumped from the seat. “I am so sorry. I didn’t think…”

“That anyone would be dumb enough not to save a paper that his grade depended on?” Bucky finished, looking forlorn as he pushed a couple of the keys.

“Well,” Phil muttered.

He edged away from Bucky in disappointment, his idea had crashed and burned worse than he could have imagined. His only thought was to escape the room before he made even more of an ass of himself. He opened the door and jumped as it was slammed shut from behind. He whirled to find Bucky standing inches away, glaring at him.

“I thought you said you knew computers?” Bucky growled

“I didn’t actually say that. You assumed.” Phil pointed out.

“Well, you sure as hell didn’t say otherwise.” Bucky planted both hands on either side of Phil’s head and leaned in closer. “So you know what we're gonna do?”

Wh..What?” he stammered.

“We are going to stay up all night, every night of this break and rewrite that paper.”

Phil froze. “I don’t know what your paper is about.”

Bucky shrugged and, with a lazy grin, bent to whisper in Phil’s ear. “That’s okay. I work better with a little distraction once in a while.”


End file.
